Please Don't Make Me Love You
by Rebeccaseal
Summary: The title says it all. Just a few scenes between Miketsukami and Ririchiyo. Oneshot.


**A/N: I love these two sooooo much I couldn't resist. And I will update An Extra Heart soon, I promise. But I had to finish this first. Souchiyo (because I couldn't think of a better pairing name) forever!**

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this?" I demanded, finally fed up. No pun intended. "I can feed myself!"<p>

"But Ririchiyo-sama is so cute and hard-working. It makes me happy when Ririchiyo-sama lets me feed her!" Miketsukami cried, putting the chopsticks down.

"It doesn't make me happy," I muttered, opening my mouth and letting him do it anyway. But he was so devoted.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Ririchiyo-sama. Your beauty grows a hundred-fold everyday!" Miketsukami proclaimed, kneeling on one knee and gazing up at me with worshipping eyes.<p>

"Don't joke about that," I retorted, crossing my arms.

"Ah! That Ririchiyo-sama should think I, a lowly surf, would joke about such a thing. I am wounded," he replied sorrowfully, bowing his blond head and putting a hand over his heart.

"You would," I muttered. But he wouldn't.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" I exclaimed, yanking my finger away from the paper's edge and examining it, studying the drop of blood that welled from it. I started to lick the blood off, but Miketsukami cleared his throat.<p>

"If I may, Ririchiyo-sama?" Without waiting for an answer, Miketsukami gently grasped my finger and licked the blood off, making me blush madly.

"As I thought, Ririchiyo-sama's blood is as pure and divine as her appearance."

"Admit it, human toilet!" Kagerou cried, appearing from nowhere and pointing at Miketsukami. "You are a total pervert! Complete S!"

"I admit it," he said unabashedly, an air of innocence around him. "Ririchiyo-sama has seen my collection of her photos. They keep me company when I am not by her side."

I jerked my finger back, still red like a tomato. But he was my pervert.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ririchiyo-sama<em>!" Miketsukami cried as I slipped, sending me falling back into him and us tumbling down the stairs. We landed with a thud, my body wrapped snugly in his.

"Are you alright, Ririchiyo-sama?" he asked, touching my cheek.

"Are _you_ alright, Miketsukami?" I countered. He'd taken the brunt of the impact, all because of my clumsiness.

"It is not your position to worry about me," he explained gently, as always. "I exist only to protect you. I will always protect you."

I merely averted my gaze. "I don't need you to protect me." But he would.

* * *

><p>"No. Stop it," I ordered, putting my head in my hands.<p>

Miketsukami frowned. "Do you not like the tea I chose?" he asked, pausing in his tea pouring. "I thought I knew Ririchiyo-sama's favorites. Have I failed in my duty? You may dispose of me if you wish," he said dramatically, bowing his head and producing a sword from thin air.

"The tea is fine, SS agents are supposed to protect their charges, not serve them tea, and don't kill yourself," I reassured him.

"Then what is the problem, Ririchiyo-sama?" Miketsukami inquired, bending down to my level.

My face heated. "I — just — please don't make me love you," I said in one breath.

Miketsukami froze as Karuta got up from her seat, picked up her bread, waved, and left us alone. "Love?" he whispered. "You . . . _love_ me?"

I covered my face with my hands. "Yes," I whispered back. "I love you. I don't want to, but I do."

"Ririchiyo-sama," he breathed, looking up and making the sword disappear. He gently took my hands. Then, sternly, "You must say that while looking me in the eyes. Try it again."

"I . . . love you, Miketsukami," I repeated, staring into his odd-colored eyes.

"Ririchiyo-sama!" Miketsukami stood, taking me with him, and hugged me tightly. "I will treasure you for the rest of your days! How could one so pure and perfect love one as me, I do not know. I do not deserve you at all."

"It's Ririchiyo," I said, still red in the face.

Miketsukami wound his hands in my hair. "Riri . . . chiyo. . . . Then I am Soushi."

"S–sou . . . shi," I repeated into his shirt.

"Thank you," he sighed, squeezing me tighter.

We remained like that for several minutes.

Then, "Maniac!" Nobara-san declared from the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW! Or I'll have Kagerou kidnap you and . . . drive you crazy by yelling "S" and "M" all the time! XD**


End file.
